


Password of History: Bearing Warriors

by Storm_Buji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliché Founders are Reincarnated Fic, Cliché Harry is Salazar Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Godric is Female, Harry is a Good Friend, Helga is Female, Hermione is a Good Friend, Hogwarts is Sentient, Other, Reincarnation, Ron Grows Up, Rowena is Female, Salazar is Male, Slytherin Mindset!Harry, Weasley Bashing (except Ron), reincarnated founders, ron is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: The Founders were resourceful, they created the best school for magic in all of Europe, they were the most powerful people after Merlin. Although the twisted facts of History have made a mockery of their legend, hateful people that threw dirt on two of them and put the other two on pedestals.As time flew on the people who came after believed the deceitful facts of their history. A few examples are Salazar Slytherin’s and Godric Gryffindor’s feud, and that Helga was only a good cook, or that Rowena was not as magically powerful as the others.Now the Founders are back by the means of reincarnation due to Death getting annoyed with them, they only remembered due to Magik and Destiny, and they were ready to change it all by telling the truth.Hogwarts is ready to welcome her creator’s home, is the rest of the wizarding world?





	1. Info Chapter

Note's: So, Maeve Farrell is Godric Gryffindor, Aletheia Kincaid is Rowena Ravenclaw, Lela Darroch is Helga Hufflepuff. I put a lot of thought into these names and based them from how J.K described the founders houses, the time the Founders lived, and what the names of said Founders mean.

Like Godric's means "God's Power." So, Maeve's means "Intoxicating, legendary warrior queen." Now I chose Maeve due to the courage and bravery it takes to be a warrior, and if you look at the thought process of the time the Founders supposedly lived, to be a monarch was to be God's Power on Earth. Plus, she's a red-head, I always thought red-heads can be intoxicating no matter the emotion their showing.

Rowena means "Fame and Happiness." However, Aletheia means "Honesty, Truth." I chose this due to how I see house Ravenclaw, and my own 'slightly biased' view of Ravenclaw herself. I never thought that Rowena was one to actively seek Fame, that was Godric's thing, and so in search of a name that has the meaning of knowledge or some such other, I found Aletheia. Then it made sense, Rowena was a genius (and a book worm) which means she has a very low grasp of emotions, however it would also make her brutally honest and truthful.

Helga means "Prosperous and Successful." Lela, on the other hand, means "Loyal, Loyalty, and Faithful." Hufflepuff, the House, is said to be unwaveringly loyal and full or hard-working people.

Hadrian means "from Hadria" it is of Latin origin, I honestly just prefer the look and sound of Hadrian to Harry, so I will be using Hadrian. I will also be changing his middle name, anyone want to make any suggestions, or want to guess what it might be?

Farrell means "of Proven Courage." The House of Gryffindor values courage and bravery, so I thought why not.

Kincaid means "Battle Leader." Now I know what you're probably thinking, why chose that last name for the reincarnation of Rowena? Simple. Smart people make excellent leaders, they're terrifying in battle and highly valued by their friends.

Darroch means "Strong, oak-hearted." Although I was trying to find a name that meant 'strong-hearted.' Or 'Strong-willed' of which I didn't but I did find Darroch and I liked it. I also coupled that with loyalty and got the most terrifying mental image ever. Also, I couldn't really find a last name that meant 'Hard-working' that I liked.

Side Note: I also learned that Harry is of old German origin and means "Home Leader." So, Harry will not be called Harry in this story, even though I thought that 'Home Leader' worked due to him being the leader and seeing Hogwarts as his home. I think I laughed for a full minute when I fully thought about it.

Character Summary's: Godric Gryffindor - Maeve Farrell is a fiery red-head with a quick temper, she is stubborn and courageous. Although she has a tendency to go running off into danger without her friends by her side, she is loyal and would never betray them. Her 'fatal' flaw is her Pride.

Rowena Ravenclaw - Aletheia Kincaid is a quiet book worm who tends to lead people without even realizing it. She is honest, brutally so, although she tries to temper it down for her friends, she likes quiet place's and fun people. Her 'fatal' flaw is her curiosity.

Helga Hufflepuff - Lela Darroch is strong-willed, hard-headed, and as stubborn as a mule, she sometimes works herself so much that she can't move for hours due to muscle pain. She is loyal and loving to the people that count, although she always makes you earn it. Her 'fatal' flaw is her inability to resist a challenge.

Salazar Slytherin - Hadrian Potter is smart, cunning, and ambitious, he tends to be over protective and stubborn, he puts his loved ones before himself and tends to forget to take care of himself, he also seems to have a 'saving people thing'. His 'fatal' flaw is his excessive loyalty.

Hermione Granger - She is a protective, proactive, bushy-haired know-it-all. Her friends love her for it, she likes to hole up in whatever library she has access to and research topics that interest her, she also likes to prove people wrong. Her 'fatal' flaws are her curiosity and her pride.

Ron Weasley - He's lazy and stubborn, deathly afraid of spiders, and prefers to eat food and sleep then do anything worth anything. Yet when it comes down to it he's there for his friends no matter what and is a great strategic planner. His 'fatal' flaw is his pride.

Neville Longbottom - He is shy and timid, hard-working and loyal. Deep down he knows he can do anything he puts his mind too yet is too afraid to do it. His 'fatal' flaw is his low self-esteem.

Luna Lovegood - Knows she's quirky, she smart, and hard-working. Loyal to the people who earn it and is new to the friendship thing. Her 'fatal' flaw is her anxiety.

Susan Bones - Is hard to get rid of, make a friend with her and you'll get a leech back, she is loyal and stubborn, with an ingrained hard-worker mechanism due to her Aunt. She can get sadistic when her friends are in danger. Her 'fatal' flaw is her short-temper.

Blaise Zabini - Is quiet and cunning, he is king of the rumor mill due to his tendency to people watch, most of his friends are female due to being raised by his mother and only having female influence in his life. He is slow to temper and can hold a grudge with the best of them, his stinging hex is also very painful. His 'fatal' flaw is his vanity.

Story Note: This is a AU, and it starts before first year. This will loosely follow cannon, with some inspiration from other fanfics. Also just so you all know before hand this will be Harry/Maeve/Lela/Aletheia, or a Salazar/Godric/Helga/Rowena, which is why the relationship tag is marked as Work's-In-Progress. A. They're still children. B. I'm still working out a few kinks.

Chapter One should be up soon.


	2. The Grandeur of Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is entirely sarcastic.

Morning sunlight filtered in through purple curtains and roused the sleeping brunet sprawled out on her bed underneath an odd shade of copper covers. Violet eyes blinked open tiredly and she yawned, tears forcing themselves from her eyes dislodging the dried sleep sand trying to keep them closed.

She sat up slowly stretching her limbs out as she rose to make sure no tiredness remained in her muscles and she glanced at the clock, 5:44, she smiled. She was up early today, that was good. It meant she could get all her self-appointed chores done early.

She slid her legs out from underneath her body and stretched them out as she slid them over the edge of her bed, she gave another yawn as she stood up. Her grey paint speckled shirt brushing her thighs as she walked out of her room and to the kitchen. She stepped lightly over the sleeping cats lounging outside her parent’s bedroom and yawned once more.

A cup of coffee would be mandatory today, perhaps she should make a full pot, she knew her mother always woke up to the smell of coffee. Her mom on the other hand wouldn’t wake until noon when she found all the covers missing.

She padded into the kitchen with a happy smile on her face and started to make the coffee, before she moved on and pulled out all the cooking supplies she’d need to make some eggs, hash, and toast. A light yet filling breakfast.

She pulled down cups for the coffee along with cream and sugar, a few minutes later she heard feet stumbling down the stairs. She started on the hash chopping the onions and peppers, before shredding the potatoes.

Ten minutes later a fresh smelling, yet not awake, coffee zombie appeared in the kitchen doorway, “Coffee~”

She pouted, “What, no ‘Good Morning Lela.’ No ‘Thank you for making coffee Lela.’ Really mother?”

Her mother looked over at her sharply, her messy black hair nearly toppling out of her bun Lela had to clench her jaw to withhold the snigger. “Oh, hi, yes. Good morning Lela, thank you for making coffee.”

Lela smiled “Much better, and your welcome.” She gestured at the food next, “Would you like some food afterwards?”

Her mother hummed in thought “No, I think I’ll pass this time.” She held up one of the cups Lela pulled down, “I going to run on coffee for now, would you make me a lunch to go though, please?”

Lela smiled, “I don’t see why not. What time do you have to leave for work?”

Her mother checked the time “7:50.”

Lela nodded, “Would like a cold lunch or a hot lunch?” she asked as she already started debating what to make.

Her mother hummed again as she poured coffee into the cups, “I’d like to say hot, but it’s going to get sweltering out later so a cold lunch please.”

Lela laughed and nodded as she took her cup and shooed her mother out of the kitchen, she got told happy birthday from down the hall and she rolled her eyes before hollering back a thank you. She would be turning eleven today.

She was looking forward to it only because that meant she could finally, finally, get a pet herself. That was her family’s thing, each person would get a pet on their birthday’s if they didn’t have one, and today she would be deemed old enough to get one that she could take care of herself, a pet that’d be her own. It made her so thrilled.

A few minutes later she had the pans greased and buttered and she put the onions and peppers into the pan that had more grease than butter, so they could soften and caramelize, she’d have to add the shredded potatoes when the first of the brown started showing up and put in a dash of salt and pepper. She put the ground jalapeño pepper to the side, so she could put it in last just before everything was fully cooked.

She pulled out the eggs next and checked the temperature of the buttered pan to make sure it wasn’t overheated so she could make over-easy eggs to put on her toast.

She cracked two eggs over the pan and put her toast in, she stirred the potatoes into the veggies. She turned back to her eggs to watch them and make sure they didn’t burn, the toast popped up a few seconds later and she put them on her plate.

At 6:15 she was sitting down to eat, she piled her hash onto her over-easy eggs and smushed her toast together to make a sandwich, leaving one of her eggs and some hash to the side. Her mother came wandering back in the kitchen for her second cup of coffee and sat down with her.

Lela gave her a smile “So I was thinking on either making you A. Chipotle Turkey Pinwheels, or. B. Lemon and Dill Salmon Roll-up. Which sounds better to you today?”

Her mother tapped a finger against her chin and hummed, “How about Lemon and Dill Salmon Roll-up?”

Lela nodded, “Good choice.”

She took another bite of her food and watched as her mother scrunched her nose in disgust. “How can you eat like that Lela?”

Lela shrugged and took another bite, “Because it’s good, just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean I don’t.” She took another bite and smiled mischievously at her mother, “Besides, wasn’t it you who told me ‘don’t knock it till I try it’?”

Mother just rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her coffee, “Well at least it’s the summer for you.” She put her cup down, “What are your plans until your Mom decides to wake up.”

Lela shrugged again, “I was thinking I’d clean up the house a bit. Ya know, get some sparkle from the counters.” She sprinkled some salt on her next egg, “Might try to wake Mom up early, see if I get lucky.”

Mother snickered and set her cup down, “I’m going to go get ready for work.” She stood up and leaned down to kiss Lela’s forehead. Lela beamed up at her, “Love ya Munchkin.”

“Love you too Mother.”

An hour later she had four Salmon roll-ups and a to-go cup of coffee on the table for her mother, the kitchen was clean the dishes are drying, and Lela was able to clean the crappy back left burner that didn’t settle on a proper heat when cooking. A couple minutes later her mother came down the stairs shoes in hand and her hair up, she even had war-paint on.

Lela smiled, “You look great Mother.” She paused and set down the homemade marble counter cleaner, “Maybe perhaps one day you’ll teach me how to do that.”

Her mother laughed and sat down to put her shoes on, “Maybe when you’re older.” Lela snickered and turned around to turn off the coffee pot, it would do no good for her to forget about it and wind up with burned coffee later. Mother stood up and leaned over, “You be good Munchkin, don’t push yourself to far, and don’t forget to wake your Mom. I’ll be back around three.”

Lela nodded and gave her mother a hug “Have fun.” She called as she watched her mother swipe the food and coffee off the table and sweep out of the house.

Leaving Lela in a somewhat stifling quiet, until in was broken by a hoot. Lela looked over at the open kitchen window to find the oddest sight the awaited her, an owl with a letter attached to it’s leg was sitting there blinking at her.

“Hoo.”

Lela blinked and decided to approach cautiously, she wasn’t sure if this was another elaborate trick that the neighborhood kids were playing on her.

The owl hopped towards her and offered up the letter on it’s leg. The slightly off yellow paper appearing to have a rough quality and a wax seal, Lela blinked and took the letter. The twisting cursive was written in an alarming shade of green and was addressed to her: _To Lela Helen Darroch. 7 Dorset St._

She blinked and flipped the obvious parchment letter over to look at the seal. It was a crest comprised of four animals with Latin written in swooping curls “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.”

Lela traced the badger of the crest as she translated the Latin, “Never tickle a sleeping Dragon? What?”

Somewhere in her medial temporal lobe, a memory of laughter stirred it filled her with the proud contentedness she got whenever she got her Mom or Mother to laugh.

She cracked the seal and opened the parchment to pull out the letter.

_Ms. Darroch._

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Inside it felt as though something broke, and Lela. No Helga screamed as her magic burned trough every bind that was holding her back and tugged at the bonds that linked her to the other Founders.

Tears burned her violet eyes and her scalp itched as her hair grew from it’s previous short length to her calves, she heaved and sobbed as phantom pains of old hurts tinged and she couldn’t withhold the wince that came with the sharp tug as her hair pulled itself into a tight braid.

Memories of Salazar doing the same braid for decades crossed her mind in flashes, him teaching her and Rowena how to do it themselves, and Godric laughing boisterously over a cup of winter ale as Rowena scolded him.

Helga could feel the cool hands of her Mom cradling her face and her worried voice trying to reach her over the crying.

Except it didn’t matter, Helga and her magic were crying together screaming as one. For where dormant bonds should’ve laid were dark and cold voids that sang in pain.

Elsewhere two other children where doing the same as the last was beaten within an inch of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had not been Beta'd nor has it been gone through with a fine-tooth comb yet to get all the kinks out. So any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
